<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let's make lots of dreams bloom by kanonberiz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575144">let's make lots of dreams bloom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonberiz/pseuds/kanonberiz'>kanonberiz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M, just a yume collection :)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:15:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonberiz/pseuds/kanonberiz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>when i first got into a3!, i asked people on twitter to go through a prompt generator, put their name and their oshi's in, and that i'd write whatever prompt they get in 2 or 3 tweets. these are all of those :)</p><p>(very short, unbeta'd and unedited from original tweets on twitter ofdjfksd sorry for the brainrot)</p><p>1. university (itaru)<br/>2. chikage<br/>3. juza<br/>4. itaru<br/>5. taichi<br/>6. tsumugi<br/>7. tenma<br/>8. omi<br/>9. kazunari<br/>10. banri<br/>11. sakyo<br/>12. sakuya<br/>13. itaru<br/>14. tsuzuru<br/>15. banri<br/>16. (let me know what u guys wanna see :eyes:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chigasaki Itaru/Reader, Furuichi Sakyou/Reader, Fushimi Omi/Reader, Hyoudou Juuza/Reader, Minagi Tsuzuru/Reader, Miyoshi Kazunari/Reader, Nanao Taichi/Reader, Sakuma Sakuya/Reader, Settsu Banri/Reader, Sumeragi Tenma/Reader, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Reader, Utsuki Chikage/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. university (itaru)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>prompt: you and itaru meet in university at one of the neighboring restaurants when you both realize you're skipping the same class.</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>You bump into him in your mad rush to get your order-- effectively knocking out the coffee from his hands and spilling it on his jacket, much to your horror. Despite the smile he gives you, you offer to buy him food and a new coffee drink, and eventually the guy caves in and joins you as you eat your worries away.</p><p>"So you're... skipping class for the first time and you're panicking about it."</p><p>You make up an excuse: you're looking forward to the class, you really are, but it just wasn't in your plan to add it to your schedule, you just needed something to fill up the units left--</p><p>"You're trying to follow someone into the class," he states when you've ran out of juice. This straightforward conclusion of his makes you explain again, that yes, he's right, but you did last long enough during roll call and left when the guy you fell in love with solely due to his name, Itaru Chigasaki, didn't make himself known.</p><p>A knowing smirk spreads over his features and he hums. "Lucky we're both skipping that class, huh."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. chosen (chikage)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>chikage: i never asked to be chosen!</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"You're the only one who can do it, Chikage-san."</p>
<p>The calm retort makes Chikage grit his teeth. He's annoyed, unwilling, and he takes off his glasses with a huff as he rubs the sore spot between his eyes to calm himself down.</p>
<p>"All you have to do is sit there beside the bed and listen to her tell you whatever. Small things to make her feel better, you know? And maybe she'll open up about the case."</p>
<p>"I'm supposed to be leaving this case."</p>
<p>"She specifically asked for you."</p>
<p>His superior takes a whiff from a box, pauses, and then puts it on the table in front of him. Chikage looks it over and clicks his tongue, because why in the hell would he need aromatic candles to get a heavily injured mole to talk? "This would definitely calm her. And hopefully you too, when you get to her."</p>
<p>"You expect me to fall asleep on the job?"</p>
<p>"Don't be silly. Of course not! I already know you'd be too busy staring at her face to get a wink."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. pillow (juza)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>prompt: juza using your lap as a pillow</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"It's... really okay?"</p>
<p>You nod happily, patting your lap encouragingly. Juza's eyes flit away from the sight of your excited grinning, embarrassed, and seems to contemplate it a bit more.</p>
<p>A clear of his throat, and Juza, with his cheeks tinged pink, grumbles out a "fine" and lays down carefully on you. He's obviously tense and nervous, and you help him adjust himself on your thighs, smiling at how his cheeks get rosier as you cup one of them.</p>
<p>Juza struggles to look up at you, preferring instead to look somewhere far away to his right, and even as you lean down to keep his sight on you, he just clicks his tongue and closes his eyes.</p>
<p>He realizes this doesn't make it any better for his nerves when he feels your nose nudge his affectionately. Absolutely defeated, he grabs you behind your head and nudges you closer for a kiss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. water gun (itaru)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>prompt: you and itaru having water balloon/water gun fight.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"I dunno, these reflexes are more for shooting games, not IRL water gun fi--"</p>
<p>You shut him up with a decisive water balloon straight to his face, and the water explodes on him and drenches the front of his shirt. He staggers backward, shocked and appalled, and looks at you through wet eyelashes.</p>
<p>"...Really?"</p>
<p>There's no time left to admire the way the water drips off his jaw, but you do commit the sight of him absolutely glaring at you to memory, and the way he wipes his face from his forehead to his chin, all with the murderous look intact. The bits of water that soaked some of his hair on either side of his face glue the strands on his skin, and his mouth is fixed in a decisive frown.</p>
<p>Before you know it, his face is in front of yours, watching you still. You think you've really done it, start pointing out how luckily he isn't in his business suit or holding his consoles when you did it, before a big splash of water from your very own water gun shocks you into sudden silence.</p>
<p>There's an amused chuckle as he wipes your wet hair splayed on your face and clears up your vision. "If you're gonna play this game with me, you've got to pay attention better than that."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. compete (taichi)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>prompt: you and taichi as competing athletes.</strong>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>"Whoa, you're amazing! Really amazing!"</p>
<p>Taichi bobs around you, flitting about like an awestruck puppy faced with his favorite human. His eyes shine as he watches you with a face that just screams wonder and admiration, and you're starting to feel flustered at all the attention.</p>
<p>"That smash was really something... Aaah, if I had to receive something like that, my racket would probably jump out of my hands!"</p>
<p>He rubs the back of his head, bottom lip jutting out just a little bit in a pout. You chuckle at him, make a quip about how he's fast enough to catch any quick shuttlecocks his way anyway.</p>
<p>"Didn't really get to catch you, though," he mumbles, but you don't really hear the words and ask him to repeat them.</p>
<p>"I mean," he starts, looking away and lightly tapping your racket with his, "I just wish we were winning together instead and didn't have to face each other at the next doubles..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>